Forever and Always
by klaineandthepips
Summary: Forever and always.Alot of people say but to Kurt and Blaine they really mean it.


The slushies, the name calling, the anonymous phone calls, and Karofsky  
>(especially Karofsky) were all reasons Kurt Hummel left McKinley. He expected<br>to go to a place where there were lots of boys, but he never expected to fall  
>in love, let alone love at first sight.<p>

Blaine made his way down the Dalton Academy corridor that evening. He  
>was on a mission. And that mission was Kurt. He quickly spotted him in the<br>common room with his face buried in a chemistry textbook.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said as he bounced over to him. "What's up?"

"Just doing some homework." Kurt looked up with a smile on his face.

"Want to go for a walk when you're done?" Blaine offered.

"I'm on the last problem." Kurt replied looking back to the question.

"The answers 3, just so you know." Blaine said eagerly.

"Thanks!" Kurt quickly jotted down the answer hoping Blaine was right. He closed his books and stood up. "Let's go!"

Kurt had always gotten odd looks when he was out with Blaine but he really  
>didn't care. He could go back to McKinley with Blaine and nothing could touch<br>him. He loved Blaine and no one could change that.

They walked around campus for a while, talking about odd things. Kurt was so happy and everything was perfect. It was twilight. The sun had just finished setting and there was a slight warm breeze.

"Hey," Blaine looked over to Kurt. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat since we're out?"

"I don't care Blaine, we could go anywhere as long as I'm with you." Kurt gazed at Blaine and smiled sweetly.

"How about Breadsticks, a movie, then maybe coffee back at Dalton?"

"Ok!" Kurt agreed and walked hand in hand with Blaine into town.

There was a short wait when they arrived at Breadsticks before they could be seated. It gave them enough time to chit-chat.

"Hey Kurt what do you want to go see later?" Blaine asked casually.

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged. "How about 'One Day'? I heard it was really good."

"Sounds good. As long as I can buy some Red Vines I will watch anything." Blaine joked. Both boys laughed before they were cut off by hearing a familiar name being called.

"Anderson, your table is ready!" The hostess said optimistically interrupting their conversation.

A young blonde waitress guided them through the restaurant. They passed a few couples engaged in conversations, a women with two out-of-control children, a group of friends laughing over colorful drinks and many families eating their meals. She lead them to a booth in the back next to a window. She placed down two menus and told them she'd be back shortly.

As soon as they sat down, Kurt thought heavily about the word courage and the person sitting in front of him. Blaine was thinking about how he managed to deserve such a great boyfriend.

"Blaine, do you believe in fate?" Kurt asked curiously as he scanned the menu.

"Well, if you would have asked me a year ago I probably would have said no. However, I started to when I heard you sing 'Blackbird' in the commons room." Blaine said softly, peeking over the menu at Kurt.

"I'm the same way. I think it was fate that day when I grabbed your arm. I knew we were destined to be together when you started to sing 'Teenage Dream'". Kurt put down his menu and smiled at his curly headed boyfriend. "Blaine I –"

"Excuse me, may I take your order?" The waitress chirped in disturbing their conversation again.

"Alfredo with water please." Blaine said with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I'll have the same thing…" Kurt mumbled with the same tone.

When the waitress scurried away, Blaine noticed Kurt's sudden displeasure and grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Kurt's mood lightened up, but Blaine wondered why he got so down all of the sudden. Blaine thought back to what Kurt was trying to say before the waitress came and then it hit him. Could Kurt have been trying to tell him he loved him? He had said it once before, but by the way he got upset when he was interrupted mean he truly and sincerely meant it?

The waitress came back several moments later but this time she had a look of shock and somewhat look of distaste. Blaine wondered what was wrong with her and then after a few moments he realized that he was still holding hands with Kurt.

"Ugh some people can be really homophobic." He thought to himself.

She quickly gave them their food and briskly walked off. They ate their food in silence. Blaine generously paid the bill and as soon as they were out of the restaurant Kurt couldn't take it anymore and decided to break the awkward silence.

"So Blaine do you still want to go to the movies?" Kurt asked quietly

"Yeah." Blaine reached out for his boyfriend's hand. "Of course!"

Their walk to the theater wasn't as silent as their dinner date. They chatted about Kurt's good days at McKinley, Warbler gossip, and debated over Blaine's ever growing obsession with Red Vines. They got more weird looks walking into the movie considering it was a chick flick, but again they didn't mind. Kurt cried throughout the movie and Blaine didn't blame him, he yawned a bit too.

By the time they were back inside the Dalton hallways, Kurt was practically sleepwalking. Blaine had to basically carry Kurt up a flight of stairs. When Blaine aided Kurt to his dorm room and into his bed, he whispered goodnight and flicked off the lights. He closed the door quietly behind him and headed down the hall a few doors down. Blaine huddled himself into his own bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking about his wonderful boyfriend.


End file.
